Typical scanning devices operate on a request-driven user-interface (UI) model, wherein a scan function is invoked explicitly by a user through the push of a button or other similar contact means. The request-driven UI model may be cumbersome to a user in many situations, for example, during the scanning of bound content, for example, a book, a magazine or other bound volume. Under the request-driven UI paradigm, a user must first place the bound volume on the scanning surface and then initiate the scan, often by a button press, and in some cases, by a button press on a non co-located computer networked to the scanner. This may require the user to release the volume being scanned, which may in turn influence the quality of the scanned image.
Additionally, traditional line scanners may have a shallow depth of field making it difficult to capture a non-planar object due to the requirement that the object to be scanned must be placed at a precise distance from the scan bar.
Low-cost consumer scanners are slow and require precise manufacturing to ensure precision movement of the linear scan bar, and camera-based document imagers employ request-driven UIs and require bulky, expensive copy stands.
A scanning system that overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings and other shortcomings may be desirable.